Hurricane
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: Song-Fic  basado en la cancion de 30 seconds to mars del mismo titulo..  Cuando se ama algo y esto esta a la distancia, no es como si un huracan te persiguiera...SasuNaru


Bueno siempre se inicia por el principio verdad?...Ok este es mi primer fic de esta paring de la cual me enamore desde hace un tiempo, bueno es realidad es un songfic surgido de un dia escuchar a 30 seconds to mars y la cancion hurricane que le da el nombre a la historia bueno esta es la version que cantan con Kayne West ( es un pez gay xD) la otra es fabulosa pero en esa cantan dos chicos ^/^...bueno que mas puedo decir fue un gran trabajo hacerlo pues tuve problemas al guardarlo y bueno u.u...no les complico mas las cosas asi que a leer...

**Advertencia:**

- Palabras fuertes para los menores (por eso es T pero si te metes alla tu xD).

- Contenido Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta Puedes irte y si te gusta sigue y lee n.n.

- Uno ke otro error de ortografia (no soy perfecta u.u)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto...porke si fuera mio a Naru no se lo doy ni al uchiha xD

**Hurricane****.**

_No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave_

_(No importa cuantas veces me has dicho que te querías ir)_

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath_

_(No importa cuantos respiros te tomó no seguir respirando)_

_No matter how many nights did you lie, I'd wait to the sounds of pausing rain_

_(No importa cuantas noches tú mentiste, yo espero a los sonidos de la lluvia al detenerse)_

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where__did__you__go__?_

_(¿Dónde has ido? ¿Dónde has ido? ¿Dónde has ido?)_

Nada ahora no era nada, solo una coraza sucia y vacía, una sonrisa rota y totalmente falsa, como si de un muñeco de trapo viejo y destrozado se tratara, ahora nada ni nadie a su alrededor valía segundos de su existencia; aquello que alguna vez fue una promesa ahora era su acta de muerte en vida, aquel al que llamo amigo entrañable, aquel al que quiso como un hermano era ahora su motivo de agonía y penumbra, era el motivo de su insana obsesión. Si Hitler estaba obsesionado con los arios y judíos el lo estaba del moreno de Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¡CARAJO!- El estridente ruido de la porcelana al romperse hizo eco en la habitación para luego terminar juntándose con los demás trozos de aquellas botellas de sake- ¿Por qué no te hartas de lastimarme?- Dirigió sus orbes azules carentes de vida hacia el retrato, en aquellos tiempos si que eran felices- Deja de mírame de esa jodida forma- Hablaba con esa imagen como si pudiera escucharle- ¡Maldita sea! Podrías dejar de torturarme ¿quieres?- El siguiente ruido que inundo el departamento fue el del cristal quebrándose en miles de trozos.

- Naruto, se que estas allí así que abre la puerta en este mismo instante- La demandante voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar al otro lado del umbral- No finjas que no estas puedo oír todos tus destrozos-

- Sakura ¿Qué quieres?- Pudo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

- Hablar, solo eso quiero hablar contigo es todo ¿podrías salir?-

- Si deseas hablar lo haremos pero no saldré de aquí- Deslizo su cuerpo contra la puerta.

- Naruto, olvídalo- Sus orbes azules se abrieron desmesuradamente- Acaso no notas todo el daño que te hace a ti, a nosotros- Apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta- Entiéndelo no volverá y lo sabes- Su voz empezó a tornase angustiosa- ¡Por favor! Olvídalo, no te lastimes mas- Pequeñas gotas saldas empezaron a marcarse en el suelo.

- Ojala pudiera- Susurro casi al viento- Pero el ya se fue y no pude evitarlo- Aquellos ojos zafiros se empañan de amargas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

_Heart beat, a heart beat, i need a heart beat..._

_(Latido, un latido, necesito un latido...)_

Ojala aquella lluvia le ayudara a olvidar todo lo que quería, le ayudase a limpiar sus pecados y aquellos pensamientos; siempre salía de esta manera aunque fuera una tormenta poderosa o solo una simple llovizna, cielos cuanto odiaba, cuanto odiaba a la lluvia que le traía recuerdos dolorosos, cuando odiaba la distancia, cuanto odiaba a Konoha si esa asquerosa aldea de mierda que desprecio a su hermano y lo trato como si se tratase de la peor escoria a sabiendas que ellos eran los culpables, cuanto odiaba a Naruto, cuanto odiaba todo el amor que le tenia, cuanto odiaba su tonta fidelidad, cuanto odiaba su orgullo porque si lo deseaba podría regresar como un héroe si decía lo ocurrido con Uchiha Madara, pero no podría seria traicionar a sus convicciones.

- Jefe, será mejor que se cubra la lluvia empieza a ponerse peor- Suigetsu junto con Juugo le seguían siendo fieles incluso con todas las barbaridades que había cometido.

- ¡Calla! Esto es lo que necesito- El imponente sharingan hizo su aparición.

- Vale si eso es lo que desea no le molestare mas- Ingreso algo temeroso al interior de la cueva.

- ¡Tsk! Esto no es lo que en verdad necesito- Lo sabia perfectamente necesitaba al Uzumaki a su lado.

_Tell me what you kill to save your life?_

_(Dime ¿matas para salvar tu vida?)_

_Tell me what you kill to prove you're right?_

_(Dime ¿matas para probar que tienes razón?)_

_Crash, crash, burn let it all burn_

_(Estréllate, estréllate, quémalo deja que todo se queme)_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_(Este huracán nos persigue bajo tierra)_

- ¡Que pretendes hacer ¿Qué? – Claramente se notaba sorprendida.

- Dijiste que lo olvidara ¿verdad?- Asintió temerosa- No pude así que lo traeré y hasta que no lo haga no volveré a pisar este lugar-

- Claro que no, No te lo voy a permitir, no dejare que tú también me abandones-

- Sakura tengo que hacerlo, y nada de lo que puedas decirme podrá convencerme-

- Entonces no te dejare ir- Se aferro a su espalda- Eres casi de mi familia no permitiré que me dejen sola, no de nuevo- Sus ojos color jade empezaban a cristalizarse.

- Sakura- Le aparto bruscamente- Entiéndeme no podre vivir en paz si no lo hago, ya lo dije ni tu ni nadie me hará desistir- Segundos después la conocida técnica del clan Nara lo tenia capturado.

-Pues aunque suene problemático si ella no logra detenerte lo haremos nosotros- A sus espaldas pudo visualizar todos sus camaradas.

- Por favor, Shikamaru, chicos es algo que debo hacer no quiero tener que meterlos en líos-

- Y yo ya lo dije no te dejaremos ir, ninguno de nosotros lo hará-

- Lo lamento, pero, ninguno de ustedes debe intervenir- Solo bastaron un par de segundos para que invocase el chackra del Kyubii y otros mas para que desapareciera de la vista de todos sus compañeros.

- ¡Demonios! Este tonto siempre se sale con la suya- mordió su labio en señal de frustración.

_No matter how many days that i die, i will never forget_

_(No importa cuantos días yo muera, nunca olvidaré)_

_No matter how many lies i live, i will never regret_

_(No importa cuantas mentiras he vivido, nunca declinaré)_

_There's a fire inside, of this heart, in a riot, about to explode into flames_

_(Hay un fuego dentro de este corazón, en un motín, apunto de explotar en llamaradas)_

_Where is your God? Where is your God? __Where is your God?_

_(¿Dónde está tu dios? ¿Dónde está tu dios? ¿Dónde está tu dios?)_

- Ya lo dije, no volveré trata de metértelo a la cabeza y de que quede bien grabado –

- ¿Por qué no Sasuke? Acaso no te sirve de nada que venga hasta aquí, acaso no vale todo lo que siento por ti-

- No es eso es solo que…- Evitaba mirarle o caería bajo sus encantos.

- Entonces ¿Qué es? Dímelo- Su miraba se cristalizaba a cada instante- Mira aunque no me correspondas yo…- Aquellas gotas cristalinas le traicionaban- Yo, yo podría vivir miles de vidas podría morir millones de veces y aun así, aun así seguiría sintiendo todo lo que siento por ti-

- Claro que te correspondo- El chico frente a él le miro consternado- Créeme esto lo vivo igual que tu- Junto sus labios a los del chico y así se quedaron hasta que la falta de aire les separo.

_Do you really want? _

_(¿En realidad quieres?)_

_Do you really want me?_

_(¿En realidad me quieres?)_

_Do you really want me dead? _

_(¿En realidad me quieres muerto?)_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_(¿O vivo y torturado por mis pecados?)_

_Do you really want? _

_[A heart beat, a heart beat] _

_(¿En realidad quieres?_

_[Latido, un latido, necesito un latido])_

_Do you really want me? _

_[I need a heart beat] _

_(¿En realidad me quieres?_

_[Necesito un latido])_

_Do you really want me dead? _

_[You know i gotta leave, i can't stay, _

_I__ know i gotta go, i can't stay] _

_(¿En realidad me quieres muerto?_

_[Sabes que necesito irme, no puedo quedarme, sé que debo irme, no puedo quedarme])_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_(¿O vivo y torturado por mis pecados?)_

_Tell me what you kill to save your life? _

_(Dime ¿matas para salvar tu vida?)_

_Tell me what you kill to prove you're right? _

_(Dime ¿matas para probar que tienes razón?)_

_Crash, crash, burn let it all burn _

_(Estréllate, estréllate, quémalo deja que todo se queme)_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_(Este huracán nos persigue bajo tierra)_

- Sasuke dime ¿me amas?- Separo sus labios de los suyos.

- Ya te dije que si por que…-

- Entonces ¿Por qué quieres verme muerto?- Su voz sonaba dolida.

- Porque los dices yo jamás…-

- O dime ¿Quieres verme vivo y torturado?-

- Por supuesto que no, y lo sabes- Trato de tomar su mano pero él la alejo.

- Y si es así ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo?- Esquivo sus ojos oscuros.

- Naruto, lo lamento no quería lastimarte de esa forma- Lo tomo de los hombros- Sabes que en verdad te correspondo sabes que en verdad te amo- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le beso con delicadeza- Pero sabes no puedo volver allí no soy bienvenido y lo sabes, sabes que una tengo asunto y no puedo volver- Trato de abrazarle.

- No puedes o no quieres- Lo aparto bruscamente- Si no logro llevarte de una buena manera lo hare a la fuerza- Tomo posición de combate.

_You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight_

_(Dices que estoy mal, estoy mal, yo estoy bien, yo estoy bien, tú estás mal, peleamos)_

_Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night _

_(Está bien, yo huyo de la luz, huyo del día a la noche)_

_Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery _

_(Oh, el tranquilo silencio define nuestra miseria)_

_The riot inside keeps trying to visit me _

_(El motín que hay dentro sigue tratando de visitarme)_

_No matter how we try, it's too much history _

_(No importa cuanto tratemos, es tanta la historia)_

_Too many bad notes playing in our symphony_

_(Demasiadas malas notas tocando en nuestra sinfonía)_

_So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go_

_(Así que déjalo respirar, déjalo volar, déjalo ir)_

_Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow _

_(Déjalo caer, déjalo estrellarse, que se queme lentamente)_

_And then you call upon God_

_(Y luego llama a dios)_

_You call upon God_

_(Llama a dios)_

El estruendo producido por el combate pudo oírse a varios metros a la redonda y la columna de humo visuaizarce a varios kilómetros de distancia, la batalla ya llevaba bastante tiempo y claramente los que se enfrentaban eran duros adversarios; segundos después aquella estela de humo salieron dos figuras tambalenantes.

- Debo admitirlo sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre- Una ligera línea carmín bajaba por la sien del moreno.

- Tu igual, no dejas de sorprenderme- Su brazo izquierdo también mostraba daños del encuentro.

- Hmp, Pero no te alegres mucho, que seré yo quien se lleve la victoria- Los brillantes relámpagos de chidori empezaron a surgir.

- No presumas tanto que seré yo quien gane- Los remolinos de chackra de la legendaria técnica de cuarto también hicieron su aparición.

El choque de estas técnicas fue colosal tanto que un poderoso rayo de luz se disipo por el sitio dejando a su paso a dos figuras inertes en el suelo.

_Tell me what you kill to save your life?_

_(Dime ¿matas para salvar tu vida?)_

_Tell me what you kill to prove you're right?_

_(Dime ¿matas para probar que tienes razón?)_

_Crash, crash, burn let it all burn_

_(Estréllate, estréllate, quémalo deja que todo se queme)_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_(Este huracán nos persigue bajo tierra)_

_This hurricane..._

_(Este huracán...)_

_Do you really want?_

_(¿En realidad quieres?)_

_Do you really want me?_

_(¿En realidad me quieres?)_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_(¿En realidad me quieres muerto?)_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_(¿O vivo y torturado por mis pecados?)_

_Do you really want?_

_(¿En realidad quieres?)_

_Do you really want me?_

_(¿En realidad me quieres?)_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_(¿En realidad me quieres muerto?)_

_Or alive to live a lie_

_(O vivo para vivir una mentira)_

_Running away from the night, running away from the light_

_(Huyendo de la noche, huyendo de la luz)_

_Running away to save you're life_

_(Huyendo para salvar tu vida)_

Fue el primero en despertar y notar todo el desastre que habían provocado pero no le importo, sonrió para sus adentros había ganado y ahora el Uchiha volvería a su lado, que si los demás ponían un grito en el cielo no importaría solo bastaría decir SU secreto para que este fuera recibido con los brazos abiertos, se levando lentamente había agotado casi todas sus energías, sin embargo no le importo mucho se acerco con calma a su chico y lo beso con ternura, aunque fuera un terco era del terco del cual se había enamorado así que lo cargo en su espalda dispuesto a llevarlo a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

- Te dije que ganaría Sasuke-teme- Hablo con calma a su oído y luego beso su mejilla fugazmente.

Sabía que el viaje seria, largo, agotador y bastante cansino pero tendría que aguantarlo, ¿seria que él en verdad no le amaba? ¿Seria que solo lo utilizaría? En realidad no le importaría, en verdad si solo lo quería para vivir una jodida mentira no importaría, seria feliz y eso es todo lo que le importaba. Faltaba poco ya podía ver las puertas de su aldea, volvió a sonreír aunque sabia lo agotado que estaba, aunque sabia que se desplomaría al poner un pie en el sitio y que todos sus compañeros consternados correrían a su auxilio solo le importaba sostener la mano del moreno y de tenerla ahora y para el resto de su vida.

Voila, tatan si te gusta deja en review te lo agradecere nwn.


End file.
